


one man's trash is another man's treasure

by hydrangeamaiden



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I will add more tags as I write more chapters!, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Other, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Eddie and the Venom symbiote find a toddler in the garbage. Now they must face their toughest challenge yet: parenthood!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I've got the general plot of this brainstormed but I might be slow to update. I'm unexpectedly busy lately. Anyway, I've seen a lot of Eddie and Venom taking care of the symbiote babies, but I wondered what it would be like if they took care of a human child. I wanted to write something heartwarming, but since it's Marvel and I'm planning on introducing Carnage later, there will be some action scenes as well. That in addition to the child's circumstances are why I have rated this fic 'Teen'.

**"What were we singing last night? Oh, we remember now."**

Venom asks themselves as they swing through the wreckage of the San Francisco street. The emergency response vehicles come to replace them blare a few blocks away. They're far away enough that the noise won't bother them.

**"Strangers in the night~ Exchanging glances, wandering in the night~"** Venom wants nothing more than to belt out those sweet Frank Sinatra lyrics, but they can't. They'll be spotted, and then everyone will know that an alien walks among them.

**"What were the chances we'd be sharing love before the night was through~? Oh! Look! Is where we first met, Eddie!"**

They point to the wide building resting on the hip of the cliffs. _"Not exactly a romantic first meeting,"_ Eddie quips from inside of them. In fact, they didn't get the chance to have a proper conversation until much later. The beginnings of their relationship were car crashes, briney water, and alarms. Lots of alarms. Sometimes, Venom still hears them in their nightmares.

Like the one coming from below. Venom's head cocks to the side, confused for a moment. It's a horrid, shrill sound, and it takes a moment for them to realize that it's not someone's security system gone off. It's a scream.

Venom backflips off the roof and slides down the wall. At the bottom is a dirty alley. Dumpsters and heaps of reeking garbage bags line the walls. A depression in the concrete houses a puddle of stagnant rainwater.

The scream is almost loud enough to hurt, but there's no one in sight. Venom dares to venture further in, and that is when they see it.

Behind the dumpster is a toddler.

It is strapped into a stroller that has fallen on its side, presumably from struggling. One of its half pigtails has come undone, and there's a smudge of dirt on its ruddy cheek. Venom is at its side in a heartbeat, cutting the straps and lifting it into their arms. The only thing it has to protect it--she, Eddie interjects-- from the elements is a long-sleeved nightie that needs washed.

There's a lot to unpack here. Venom tucks her into the crook of their arm and looks around. No one else in sight. Just the three of them. Upon closer inspection, they find a small jacket beneath the stroller. Must be hers. Venom drapes it over their arm and shushes the poor little thing.

This kind of treatment is more in line with how symbiotes deal with their offspring: dump them somewhere, and go on with your life. Venom wouldn't normally care, but this is a squishy, helpless human who hasn't done anything wrong.

**"There there, you are safe. We've got you."** Venom bounces the child in their arms and desires to know who did this. Not so they can return her, but because they're suddenly feeling peckish again. Eddie, ever the worrywart, reminds them not to eat the child.

**"Of course we will not hurt you. Will take care of you."** Venom rubs their knuckle against the dirt on her cheek, and is perplexed when it doesn't come off. Eddie--he's a loser, but knows more about humans than they do--informs them that the 'dirt' is a birthmark.

Venom rises to their full height. Eddie half-heartedly goes, _"Let's take her to the police before we stop home, Ve,"_ and gets ignored. They instead take the route to their apartment, having made up their mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie has zero experience with kids. He's fairly certain he hasn't interacted with any since he was one, himself. Not even Venom knows what to do, and they've been more confident than he has been. They learn many things in the next few days.

The first is that the child is old enough to sleep through the night. Eddie swaddles her in a throw blanket and puts her on the couch. She fusses, but remembers how tired she is. She falls asleep with her thumb in her mouth, and doesn't wake up for about twelve hours. During that time, Eddie checks his work email. He gets ready for bed, and then remembers there is a child in his home.

She's still sleeping when he checks up on her. Some hair has fallen into her face, which he tucks behind her ear. He then goes to clear off the kitchen table, when he sees her coat hanging off the chair. Mustard yellow, of all colors. Picking it up takes him back many years.

How could your coat not show up in the Lost-and-Found? This wouldn't have happened if you had just--

Venom floats to the surface of Eddie's mind, mouthing at his thoughts like a fish taking bait. Eddie startles. His hand is clenches around the little coat, only loosening when Venom's hand slides over it. They check the tag, the one under that loop of fabric. The second thing Eddie learns is that the child's name is 'Minerva'. It's a strikingly official name, written by an official hand. It doesn't fit her at all. Whoever named her must have imagined her growing into it...at the time.

Eddie hems the edges of her name to 'Min', maybe 'Minnie' as well, and throws the coat in with the rest of his laundry. Tomorrow, he will wash her nightgown as well. It's not something Eddie learns so much as remembers, but he has got a terrible memory. Minerva only has the clothes on her back.

Venom, of course, is over the moon when Eddie logs onto a site that isn't work-related. They hang over Eddie's shoulders and beg him to check out what's trending on holiday gifts.

**Will be our first Christmas, Eddie!**

"Damn, that's right. It's been that long, huh." Eddie scrolls helplessly through rows of children's clothing. Venom points to a tiny sweater with a reindeer on it.

**Get that one.**

"It's not for you. You wouldn't even fit."

Do not underestimate us. Venom shrinks themselves into a blog small enough to fit into preemie clothes. They steady themselves on dozens of tiny legs, and Eddie almost chokes laughing.

Tentacles erupt from Venom's body, which is less funny. **Eddie! Buy the shirt!**

"No fuckin' way!" Eddie laughs nervously, then stops when he hears a small whine. The second thing they learn: speaking too loudly disturbs Minerva when she's asleep. So they take the laptop to the bedroom.

Cannot remember the last time we have gone clothes shopping, Venom says once they are settled down. They puddle into the creases of the sheets, more liquid than symbiote. Eddie would do it too if he could. He lays his hand flat-palmed on the slime, and smiles when Venom curls their tendrils around it.

"Ve, we are so unqualified for this. I have no idea what we're gonna do," Eddie confesses. Venom, after they've turned off the TV, wiggle closer to him.

**Neither do we,** Venom responds, catching Eddie off guard.

"Wait--this was your idea!"

**Bonding was also our idea. Did not prepare for it. But now we are Venom,** the symbiote points out. **Human children not as chaotic as symbiote babies.**

"But they're...hoh boy." Eddie rubs the bridge of his nose. They've really put their foot in it this time. His stomach is all twisty, and it's not from Venom being in there this time. When he feels them form an entire hand under his, he squeezes back without thinking.

"I just. Didn't have the best examples to learn from, you know?" And Venom does know, because Eddie lets them. All he has to do is remember the bad times. It's strange, how easy it is to share it with his partner. They haven't even reached their one year anniversary yet, and it took years for him to open up to Anne. That lingering fear of judgment or rejection, no matter how understanding the other person is--that still doesn't go away.

**We know that you are not a liar, Eddie,** Venom says. They do not throw themselves around in his mind like they usually do. If they could walk in there, they're doing so with care this time.

"Sorry, I--" Eddie pushes his laptop away and wipes his eyes. "I don't wanna fuck this up. I can't even take care of myself. Before I met you, I-I was--"

**Were struggling,** Venom finishes. **Not alone now. We are here.**

They slide up his side, and envelope him like a heavy blanket, if blankets could hug people back. In the background, the TV merrily advertises a selection of holiday gifts. It's ruining the moment, so Venom just mutes the volume altogether.

Will not let anything bad happen, they continue. Two appendages extend to hold Eddie's face. The spend a moment just feeling him, skin and stubble. Two small, opalescent eyes appear in the 'blanket', and then an equally small mouth.

**Hey, Eddie.**

"Yeah?"

Venom stretches forward and pecks Eddie on the lips.

"Wh-whah--" Eddie sputters. And then, just as they hoped, he cracks a smile. "Okay...you got me."

Venom grins, and settles against Eddie's chest, and reaches for the laptop. **We will finish the shopping. And we are getting that sweater.**

Eddie, smiling through his tear-stained cheeks, gets comfortable. He has never fallen asleep to the sound of typing on a keyboard before, but his relationship with Venom is full of firsts. And a lot of worries. He's okay for now, but there's going to be a lot ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback, everyone! It not only motivates me, but also gives me little details to think about when I'm writing.

"Wake up!"

Eddie groans into the pillow, but his tiny, unrelenting alarm clock jumps onto the bed.

"Breakfast!"

The mattress jiggles with each hop, and Eddie accepts that his morning is going to start before 10am. When he sits up, Minerva leaps to the floor and bolts to the kitchen. This is another thing he has learned: children are good at adapting to new situations. A couple of days have passed since she came to their home, and Minerva is already getting comfortable. Perhaps in this short timeframe, she realized she has nowhere else to go.

Eddie has yet to fully adjust. He yawns through his morning routine, barely noticing as Venom fixes his shirt when he buttons it the wrong way. He brushes his teeth while his other applies shaving cream to his stubble. Not even that can get rid of the shadow on the lower half of his face. Today is one of those days where he considers letting his beard grow out.

**Would look handsome,** Venom pipes up.

"You too, babe," Eddie replies with another yawn. In the kitchen, Minerva is standing on one of the kitchen chairs in her new jammies.

"O-kaaay, let's see what we got here." Eddie opens the fridge. Half a carton of eggs, loaf of bread almost gone, condiments, packets of hot sauce? Oh, there's the milk. He pours a glass for Minerva, who would have spilled down her front if Venom hadn't intervened. Eddie, whose heart almost stopped, gets a straw.

Breakfast is the same as usual: eggs, sunny side up. It's the healthiest thing he has that he can feed Minerva, but she's already getting tired of it. When Eddie sets the plate in front of her, she slouches down and pushes it away. Eddie just sighs and puts his hands on his hips.

"That's what's on the menu, kiddo, until we go grocery shopping."

Minerva turns away from him in her seat and folds her arms.

**Eat the child.**

"Ve, no. Be nice," Eddie chastizes, unable to tell if they are joking or not. Breakfast proceeds in awkward silence. Min doesn't touch her egg, so Venom helps themselves. Their slobbering maw descends upon the plate, which sends its owner running from the table.

"You have the worst table manners," Eddie says through a mouthful of egg and toast, but on the inside, he's scolding himself too.

They find Minerva parked in front of the TV in Eddie's room ten minutes later. She rocks back and forth with a forefinger between her teeth, something that Venom finds promising. They are disappointed to remember that humans don't develop fangs.

"What're you watchin', there?" Eddie asks, crouching to her level. She looks completely cheerless, even when she answers.

"Adbenture time." Minerva holds her arms up, exposing herself to Venom's tickle attack. In a bid to make her more agreeable, they wiggle a couple of tentacles against her belly. Much to Eddie and Venom's relief, she giggles and flops onto her side. She valiantly fends off the attack by kicking her feet, but she is no match for a powerful alien.

She is determined to remain pouty even after all of that, but the day doesn't wait for a bad mood to clear up. Eddie goes for the box of clothes he ordered for her, and picks out a simple yellow dress with white socks.

Minerva sees Eddie approach with the day's outfit, she immediately runs for it, giggles trailing behind her.

Eddie slumps on the floor in defeat. "Mask."

**Copy!**

In the blink of an eye, Venom's bulky form swallows Eddie up. However, they don't go looking for her just yet.

**One...two...three...**

In the other room, Minerva huffs and restlessly searches for a hiding place.

**Four...five...six...seven...**

Venom has a hand over their eyes, just to make things fair.

**Eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here we come!** they growl, and stalk into the living room. Empty takeout boxes on the floor and magazines crowding the coffee table, but no one in sight. Venom crouches to look behind the sofa, under all the tables. Even though it's such an obvious spot, they check behind the potted plant Anne got them after the incident. They find nothing but more trash.

**This place is a dump,** Venom concludes as they eat a stale cookie and ignore Eddie's cries of disgust. **Like the rest of this planet. Beautiful, but a layer of garbage.**

Ignoring the fact that Venom has literally only been to one city, they and Eddie turn their attention to Minerva pattering out of the bathroom. She approaches Venom and adopts a fighting stance.

**Young one.** Venom has to get on his hands and knees to reach eye level with her. **Will get hurt if you try to fight us.**

Minerva points behind her. "Bathroom stinks!"

"Wha--" Eddie's head half-emerges from Venom's shoulder in alarm, and is shoved right back in.

According to a quick skim of the internet, problems like these are par for course when it comes to young children. Eddie has never been more grateful for his work accommodations, and being allowed to work from home. He is also thankful that he is still on good terms with Anne. The one time she visited his apartment, she walked right out and came back twenty minutes later with a bag of cleaning supplies. They've been sitting in the cupboard under the sink ever since, still in the shopping bag and completely within reach of curious little fingers. Just another thing to worry about.

One of Venom's gooey strings rubs his scalp until he stops thinking about it, and focuses on Minerva's hair. No matter what, he can't seem to replicate those half-pigtails she was wearing when he found her. He tries using one of his barrettes to clip her hair back, but she takes it out immediately. Eddie and Venom's mind wander to the playground they passed the other day, how rough-and-tumble those kids were. A hair pin would get lost in seconds.

Eddie settles for two pigtails tied with ribbons. Miraculously, she does not pull them out. She couldn't admire herself in the mirror if she didn't. She swings her head back and forth, grinning at how the ribbons graze her shoulders. Finally, they've done something right. Eddie lets Minerva preen for a little while longer, then lowers her to the floor.

"I'm gonna--Minnie, wait." Eddie gently catches Minerva's hand before she can bolt again. "I'm gonna do some cleaning, and then we're gonna go shopping."

"Goin' out?" Minerva's brow creases, looking far more worried than she should at the idea. Eddie holds her on his hip and carries her to the living room.

"Yeah. You can pick something you like," he says. When he puts her down, she keeps a hold on his hand. Peeling it away makes him feel like a jerk.

**The little one is nervous about leaving the apartment,** Venom tells him while he cleans the water closet. To think that they would let themselves live in squalor like this. **Felt it when she held our hand.**

"Felt it?"

**Is like when we feel our feelings.** Venom wiggles pleasantly in Eddie's heart chambers.

"You mean when you feel mine?" He's not used to them being one entity just yet, Venom fears.

**Ours, Eddie!** Venom insists, seeping over their host's shoulders in a tender embrace. Despite being bent over the toilet with a bottle of cleaner, the dumb romantic side of Eddie is touched.

Venom takes a break from helping Eddie clean, and lounges on his shoulder like a toy version of themselves. He meant to only clean the bathroom, until he witnessed Minerva picking around through some stale takeout he left on the coffee table.

"No! Don't--I mean," he stops himself when Minerva shrinks away. "I'll get you a snack. Okay?"

He paws through the cupboard and gives her the least trashy thing he has: some mini pretzels. Just when he thinks he can relax, Venom shoves themselves into his ear and proclaims, **We are hungry.**

"I said we'd go shopping after this," Eddie reminds them.

**We need to eat now,** Venom insists.

"Gee, get something from the cupboard. I'm busy making my apartment habitable."

Minerva watches them bicker impassively, and no one notices that her birthmark turns from toffee brown to red.


	4. Chapter 4

Venom has a lot to think about while Eddie makes his way downtown, walkin' fast, okay, Eddie doesn't like that song. But Venom does! Every day, they find new things they like. It's a new feeling and they're high on it. They're curled around Eddie's ear to look like a a bluetooth, which is neither blue nor looks like a tooth.

The got Minerva to leave the apartment, but after a block, she crouched on the ground and refused to move until Eddie picked her up. She's clinging as tightly as Venom does sometimes, with her face buried in his shoulder. They feel her flinch every time someone speaks or walks by. She would not survive on Klyntar, if she were a symbiote.

Venom has been thinking a lot about their own 'upbringing' since taking in Minerva. Human culture is so different from theirs. Especially with this Christmas thing. It's as if the entire city transformed when the calendar reached November 1st. Suddenly, lampposts and awnings are wrapped in prickly green things, and lights are strung up everywhere. Old men start dressing in red and white and fake beards. Without context, Venom would be baffled.

"G'day, Mrs. Chen," Eddie calls when he enters the shop. Mrs. Chen looks up from her magazine and waves back. She does a double-take when she sees the child.

Venom likes Mrs. Chen. Eddie has good memories of her, where she treats him with compassion but doesn't take any shit. They like when people are nice to Eddie, and now their new 'offspring', even if this is the first time they've brought her around other people.

"Are you babysitting?" Mrs. Chen asks.

"Eh...Yeah. It's complicated." Eddie tapes the 'bluetooth' in his ear, which undulates at his touch. The shopkeeper raises an eyebrow.

"Okay..." Mrs. Chen folds her arms on the countertop and leans forward. Now she's addressing Minerva, who stubbornly remains hidden with her arms around Eddie's neck. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"C'mon, you can tell her," Eddie coaxes while patting Minnie's back. She doesn't let go, but she does turn her head to see who dares talk to her.

"Minerba," mumbles this psuedo-koala. Mrs. Chen smiles softly at her.

"It's nice to meet you. How old are you?"

Minerva holds up three fingers while looking a little proud of herself. Eddie figured she had to be around that age. Venom just wonders how she survived for three years, and is grateful that their competent selves are here to take care of her.

"We're gonna pick up some grub," Eddie says as Venom reaches for a shopping basket. "Get some fuel in her tank."

"Oh, you'll want to go to the marketplace, then, and get some meat and veggies for her. You can't just feed her processed junk."

"But you're selling it?"

"Oh, be quiet." Mrs. Chen turns back to her magazine. Eddie chuckles and proceeds to the aisles. She's right, though: there's not much of a variety here. He and Venom are fine with stuffing themselves with garbage, but they wouldn't feed a kid tater tots and microwave dinners on a regular basis.

Human flesh is better than any meat, Venom tells him matter-of-factly. They've fashioned a sling on Eddie's back so that Minerva can be carried without taking up Eddie's hands. She rests her chin on his shoulder and stares at everything with the most pitiful expression. Venom wiggles some of their tendrils around to entertain her, while Eddie loads up the basket.

A carton of milk is in order. So are a couple of boxes of cereal. And a jug of orange juice. Mrs. Chen doesn't come out from behind the counter--who can blame her?--but she does start suggesting things they need. Eddie's shoulders are sore by the time he's done, from the combined weight of Minerva and the basket. Mrs. Chen happily rings them up, but her smile fades when she sees Minerva's face.

"Um, Eddie? It looks like Minnie has a cold sore."

The sling becomes two arms as Venom lifts Minerva and brings her in front of them. Now they see it: that harsh red spot on the corner of her mouth.

 **Was not there this morning,** Venom says, showing themselves properly for the first time. **Doesn't look in pain.**

Minerva responds by squishing Venom's face between her palms. "Is my spot!" she chirrups.

"I think I got some ointment at home." Eddie, who didn't quite catch that, takes the bags. "Thanks, Mrs. Chen."

"See you later. Good luck with that interview tomorrow. And don't forget to meditate!"

Her reminders follow Eddie out of the store and onto the sidewalk. He doesn't just need a meditation session--he needs a massage! He endures it all the way back to the apartment, and when they're inside, Venom sets Minerva down.

 **You will walk now,** Venom tells her as Eddie unpacks. She pulls a face. **Minnie. Have seen you run. We know you are capable.**

Eddie sighs, bemused, as Venom squishes her cheeks. Minerva lets out a low-pitched whine, and takes the tentacles in her hands.

"Squeesh," she babbles, sounding a bit cheerier.

Then she squeezes her little fists, and the symbiote's ooze starts to shrink into her skin. It goes from a semi-solid to liquid, trickling down her arm and disappearing into her sleeve.

Venom screeches and retreats back into Eddie with such speed that he smacks into the fridge and drops a box of crackers. Minerva starts wailing at the same time. A few doors away, one of Eddie's neighbors calls the landlady to file a noise complaint. A dog starts barking in the street.

Eddie doesn't know who to start comforting first. He feels heavy and light-headed at the same time from Venom squirming around, and is reduced to crawling on his hands and knees to get to the squalling child. He sees the 'cold sore' properly, and realizes that it's not that at all. It's her birthmark.

Well, he knows that ointment won't help with that. First things first, though--he needs to calm everyone down. He gives his chest a pat--he feels Venom around that area--and scoots over to the CD player. In goes a tape into the cassette slot. Anne always teased him for keeping a 'dinosaur' in his apartment.

_'I've got you under my skin...'_

The smooth, deep voice of Frank Sinatra rolls out from the speakers. Eddie slumps onto the floor and lets the music do its magic.

_'I've got you deep in the heart of me...So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me...'_

Venom is the first one to calm down. They loosen their hold on Eddie's insides, and slither on out. Eddie feels a rush of guilt from them, the very human regret of moving to protect themselves first. They thought that Eddie was in danger.

"Hon, no, It's okay. It was just a little accident," Eddie murmurs as Venom surrounds him. They are in their hulking form now, leaning against the wall with their arms draped over their knees.

_'And each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin...'_

Venom scoops up Minerva, and rocks her the way they did the night they found her. She sniffles and rubs her eyes.

 **This is not a cold sore,** Venom states. The birthmark on the corner of her mouth is cycling through each color of the rainbow. Comforting her isn't the only thing on their mind, though: she detached a part of them, and they need it back.

 **Is like when Riot tried to separate us. But something is different.** Venom crosses their legs and sets Minerva on their lap. **Little one, you are going to have to give back what you took.**

Minerva doesn't understand, but what she took does. What can only be described as a reddish-black slug emerges from her shoulder and slinks across her arm. She tries to grab it, and whimpers when it dodges and leaps onto Venom's hand.

"What is that? Is that like, one of your organs?" Eddie asks.

 **It's...** Venom soap bubble eyes pop. The realization hits the both of them at once. The cassette starts the next song, 'Witchcraft'.

"Oh, Jesus," Eddie moans, shocked to his very core. "Ve, we--we've already got one--Why didn't you say anything?!"

 **I did not know!** Venom exclaims. There's a knock on the door, and Minerva starts to wibble again. They jolt and look towards the door. **We are putting it back. The little one is not a suitable host.**

Eddie, from inside Venom, raises a brow. "Put it back?" he repeats.

 **Is temporary. Will figure out what to do later.** Venom absorbs the slug into their skin, and them themselves into Eddie. He hoists Minerva onto his hip and goes to answer the door. When he opens it, he finds himself face-to-face with the landlady: a middle-aged woman with Christmas earrings (in November!) and a short afro.

"I received noise complaints from several of your neighbors." She eyes Minerva, who once again hides her face in Eddie's shoulder. The Frank Sinatra tape plays on without a care in the world.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Kiddo here's cranky that I haven't fixed up her lunch yet."

Eddie may be a fumbling mess of a human, but he's also a news reporter, and that requires the special ability of bullshitting. Sometimes, not even that can help him. He gets off with a stern warning this time, but he knows he's on thin ice after the time his apartment got trashed.

The next morning, Minerva sits at the table, placated by a tuna sandwich and a cup of milk. Eddie eats the crusts he peeled off for her, and checks his bank account.

"I wonder if now's the time to move. After a couple o' paychecks, I was thinking of doing it," Eddie sighs. The money he spent on clothes and restocking his fridge comes to over a hundred dollars. It's not a huge chunk out of his savings, but it makes him nervous.

Why not now. We have the money. Venom remains inside of Eddie, making sure the little slug-spawn is under control. They both feel it reaching out to Minerva, who is blissfully ignorant of what she just did.

You are procrastinating. We could leave now. We want a better apartment. Venom gently tugs on Eddie's hair. And we want food. We are hungry!

"Worry about the kid, will ya? Not you, Minnie," he adds when Minerva looks up. "I mean, I know it's different for you guys and you probably don't feel any attachment--"

We do not, Venom interrupts. There's more to it than that, though: the instinct to propagate is at odds with Venom's newfound fondness for Earth. A symbiote running amok is as dangerous as a symbiote bonded with a toddler. They're both at a loss. Eddie checks his work email and feels a headache coming on.

"Ugh, I almost forgot about that follow-up. That's in an hour," Eddie groans. Interviewing a serial killer is going to be a hell of a whiplash. "Minnie, how do you feel about hanging out with Mrs. Chen today?"

"Mmmnnh." Minerva shrugs.

"Okay!" Eddie slaps his laptop shut and stands up.

 **Send her to Anne,** Venom suggests. **We like Anne.**

"Euuuhhh..." Eddie scratches the back of his neck. Anne didn't take it well when she discovered Venom.

**You are afraid of rejection.**

"Damn--I mean, darn." Eddie quickly glances in Minerva's direction. "You know me too well, you know that?"

**We would not have it any other way.**

"She's gonna be pi--I mean, ticked off that we haven't been keeping her up to date. We'll do it later, okay? After the interview." Eddie stuffs his things in his bag and gets his jacket. "And, Venom?"

**Yes?**

Eddie puts Minerva's dishes into the sink and helps her put on her sweater. "This interview--It's a me thing, not a we thing. So I'm gonna need you to stay quiet."

**Fine. But do not keep us waiting.**

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Eddie says. He puts in a real bluetooth this time, and heads out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I can add Carnage to the tags, even if he's just a little slug-blob-thing right now (but being a symbiote, he won't stay so helpless for long). In the next chapter, the action will start to pick up a little. It's a struggle making sure things aren't going too fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter. It took me a while just to write something I felt comfortable posting. The story is ending up bigger than I anticipated, and I'm worried about being able to juggle everything. On top of that, action scenes are my weakest point when it comes to writing. If any fellow writers here have advice about these kinds of things, I'd really appreciate it! I want to be proud of everything I post.

A few minutes with the newborn symbiote was all Minerva needed to know that she wants it back. Red. Orange. Yellow. Even when she isn't looking at her birthmark, she knows what color it is. Green. Blue. Purple. She feels a pull towards her new friend, her best friend. Minerva doesn't need to get to know someone to decide of she likes them. If they're nice, that's enough.

A phone call has distracted Auntie Chen long enough for Minerva to toddle off across the playground. Forget patience--she's going to follow that internal compass right now.

On the other end of the phone, Eddie is sweating like has never sweated before. His motorcycle leans awkwardly against the side of the building. A stray cat loafs on the seat, and he can't even appreciate it.

"...And thanks again. I'm serious. I owe you big time--Uh-huh--I'll call you afterwards. Okay, bye!"

Once Eddie has put his phone away, he slaps his hands against the side of his head. "God damn it!"

**Eddie, calm down. It's not a big deal.**

"It is a big deal! We just lost a whole baby! How do you lose an entire baby?"

**Us symbiotes can move freely as soon as we are born so we can find a host,** Venom explains helpfully. They stick their tongue out to lap up the sweat on Eddie's brow, which he also cannot appreciate. **It may be a nasty little worm, but I commend its instincts.**

"Hey, that's your kid you're talking about. A kid that could end up in the wrong hands," Eddie points out.

**We have hostile relationships with our spawn.** Venom's tongue lolls against Eddie's cheek, and he slaps it away. He gets it. The competition weeds out the weak and alien cultural differences and blah blah blah. This is a serious situation!

"We're not on Klyntar, though." Eddie staggers to his motorcycle to pet the stray cat, who meows at him. "Ugh. This is really bad."

So, there are a few things Eddie and Venom already know: the newborn symbiote has escaped; it is looking for a host as per symbiote instincts; it might want to go back to Minerva, who bonded with it as soon as it was born. Venom in particular doesn't doubt that the symbiote would be opportunistic enough to bond with someone else along the way.

**We could be found out if we go after it.** There's a hint of excitement in Venom's voice.

"I wish we didn't have to."

**You know what will happen if we don't.**

Eddie knows, alright. The evidence he got practically won him a free job. He shudders to think of what would happen if he and Venom had to deal with a second Riot. An impressionable baby symbiote with the wrong person is a bomb waiting to go off.

"Alright, screw it." Eddie gently lowers the cat to the ground. "Just so you know, I have no plans for what we're gonna do when we find it."

When he mounts his bike, Venom forms over his head as a helmet.

A couple of miles away, Minerva bumbles through the streets of San Francisco. The smell of cooking meat distracts her from her little quest, and she wanders through the automatic doors of a family restaurant. Because she's standing so close to a couple with kids, no one thinks that she's unattended.

_'--what appears to be a breakout at the San Francisco Federal Prison. Authorities are have blocked off the surrounding roads and are advising citizens to stay indoors if possible. Eyewitnesses have reported--'_

Minerva absentmindedly holds onto another kid's sleeve, while watching the lady on the telly. Worried murmurs dull the usual chatter of restaurant. It's like being around a dozen Eddies.

The real Eddie is ripping through the streets on his motorcycle, following Venom's directions. Symbiotes, as they explained, can feel each other's presence. If that's so, then the spawn might come to them first. They end up a few cars behind a police van, and Eddie's anxiety spikes. Muttering strings of curses, he accelerates as much as the speed limit will allow.

**Eddie, your phone is vibrating. Let's answer it.**

"Wait--No! We have to focus, big guy."

Venom rolls their eyes, and that's when they feel a tug. **Nevermind. It's here.**

Eddie comes to a screeching halt, which earns him plenty of stares and a 'watch it, asshole!' from a passing driver. He dismounts, removes Venom from his head and, holding them protectively, looks at the smoke rising in the distance. More than a few people have stopped to observe, and Eddie understands their fear. It's not the hot cloud you'd see from a wildfire, but the beacon of a burning building.

"That's coming from the prison, isn't it."

**Yes.**

"Hoh boy."

Eddie, once he's sure no one is paying attention, excuses himself into an alley. Behind the cover of a dumpster, Venom takes form and scales up the wall. From the rooftop, they can clearly see the prison fire and the gangly red creature lurching towards them.

Before now, all of Venom's fights had been easy. So easy, in fact, that they hardly qualified as fights at all. The ne'er-do-wells of San Francisco disappeared into their unhinged jaws like candy. When the Riot symbiote disappeared, so did all of the competition. Venom was the first to admit it: they had become complacent. This new symbiote, who had the same honing senses, sniffed them out first and tackled them into the side of a building.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Weying household, the phone is actually answered when it rings.

Anne was already on her way downstairs, but detours to the kitchen to pick up the landline. "Weying residence, Anne speaking."

She absentmindedly coils the phone cord around her finger and sits on the counter. "Oh! Hey, what's up?" The cat saunters down the stairs to rub against Anne's feet. "Not yet. I was just getting ready to go out and return a movie."

Anne runs her foot along Mr. Belvedere's back, even as her expression grows pinched. "No, I haven't. Why? Is something going on? Hang on, I'll just turn on the TV."

She leans for the remote and points it at the little box sitting on the counter. The screen flickers to life with a commercial for Black Friday deals that is quickly replaced when Anne presses a few buttons. The news comes on, showing an aerial view of San Francisco Federal Prison.

_'We've now received confirmation that what happened was indeed a large-scale prison break, and police are on the scene. Among the prisoners who have escaped is the serial killer Cletus Kasady, who was in one of the most secure cells in the entire facility.'_

The camera pans down to an aerial view of the surrounding city, which looks like a small tornado has passed through it.

_'According to eyewitnesses, the breakout may have something to do with the strange creatures that appear to be fighting downtown, which we've dubbed as Creatures A, the red one, and B, the black one. Creature A was seen coming from the direction of the prison and has already caused several casualties. The mayor has declared a state of emergency and urges residents to evacuate if possible, or seek shelter.'_

Anne almost drops the phone when she sees Venom and another, unfamiliar symbiote duking it out in the streets. That kind of public footage is something she'd expect from superheroes with good publicity, the ones who are affiliated with that one home security organization, not her ex and his secret alien boyfriend.

"What? Uh--yeah, I'm still here." Anne covers the receiver and groans. There's no way Venom would put themselves in the spotlight like that, but she can't help that familiar frustration that always creeps in when Eddie does something stupid.

"I can't promise that. I know. I just really, really--" She glances at the TV, where Venom has just suplexed the other symbiote against the concrete. "--really don't want to pay more than I have for a movie that wasn't even that good. No, it was kind of bad. I'll talk to you about it when I get back, promise? Okay, talk to you later, then!"

Anne hangs up the phone and slides off the counter. Mr. Belvedere has been lurking beneath her the entire time, and mewls when her feet hit the floor. It's hard to feel upset when the cat is around, but she wouldn't dream of taking him outside.

"Momma's gonna go out for a bit, baby," she coos as she scratches him under the chin. A crashing sound comes from the TV, which prompts her to turn it off. Mr. Belvedere can't comprehend the complexities of human society, but she still doesn't want him watching violent TV.

Just as she wants to protect her cat from harm, she hopes that Venom will do the same for Eddie. With newfound determination, she shoves the movie into her purse and leaves the house.

Meanwhile, Venom is holding up a collapsed wall. Most of the people who were about to be crushed escape, but a couple are not as lucky. Before Venom can intervene, the red symbiote catches them. Like a snake, it greedily swallows them without even chewing.

"Phew! I thought this place was a real shithole, but I'm having second thoughts!" The symbiote throws its head back and cackles. Venom throws the wall they were holding, but it just uses that as a springboard. Still laughing, it lands on the side of a building and punches through the window. Venom is quick to follow. Eddie's heart is a war drum inside of them, quickening when the red symbiote reaches for a person beyond the window frame. This time, Venom is fast enough.

That's enough! Venom yanks the symbiote's leg, and they both fall. Venom catches themselves, but the other one bounces and rolls gracelessly across the pavement.

**You talk tough, but you're still a stupid, drooling infant.** Venom catches a car that the symbiote throws at them, and gently sets it to the side. **No amount of genetic memory can make up for actual experience.**

"Oh yeah? You may be older, but I won't hesitate, bitch!"

The symbiote's arms turn into axes and slam into the ground, creating a shockwave that sends Venom flying back. They catch themselves and skid backwards, but are quick to advance. The symbiote catches Venom's fist and pulls them forward. Each time the symbiote jabs them in the gut, a little more of Venom comes off with it. Venom endures, and it becomes a fierce wrestling match.

At least in slime-to-slime combat, the civilians have a chance to escape. Red and black webbing criss-crosses the streets, sticky enough to slow them down. Most everyone is flocking in the direction of the bridge; their other exits have been blocked by these cryptids. Scattering like rats, sneers the red and black symbiote. When it starts to wrench itself from Venom's hold, enough of it comes apart to reveal the human beneath.

Eddie wants to be surprised when he sees Cletus Kasady's shit-eating grin and mop of red hair, but his reaction is more of a 'I should have known.' The initial interview, with enough information for a follow-up, that was all he needed to not be surprised. Cletus has a striking presence that he has imposed on the symbiote wholesale. It clings to him like muscle. It is the paradigm of symbiosis. Venom is torn between resentment, pride, and then in half.

For just a moment, the connection between Venom and Eddie severs. For just a moment, Eddie is alone in his own body. In that moment, he forgets about Cletus and the collateral damage and the danger he is in of being exposed. With a startled cry, he throws his hand out. His fist clenches around Venom, and the symbiote whirls back around him with equal desperation.

The second they are reunited, Cletus' symbiote sends them rolling across the pavement with a kick to the head.

Cletus and the symbiote's joined laughter continues even as helicopters roll in from the distance. The time it takes them to reach the site is ample time for Venom to be kicked around like a dog toy. Each time they get back up, they are knocked over again. Eddie and Venom struggle to stay synched not only physically, but mentally.

When Venom picks up Minerva's high-pitched voice, they think they are really starting to lose it. They left the child in Mrs. Chen's capable hands. She shouldn't be here.

"Bee!"

Venom's eyes snap open. Now Eddie hears it, too. Even the Cletus-symbiote has lowered his axe arm to stare ahead in disbelief. Its blank eyes and fanged mouth scrunch up. Minerva is here, tottering through the wreckage. Her small stature must have allowed her to sneak past the first responders, if she had any semblance of stealth.

Minerva sees the new symbiote and squeals, as if it hadn't just eaten a ton of people. She wasn't there to see that. Eddie's heart drops when she waddles towards it, arms outstretched.

**"Minnie, no! Too dangerous!"** Venom shouts from across the road. The helicopters are getting closer; there's no time to negotiate with her about this. Because Venom caused a lot of damage to their surroundings, they're going to be seen as a threat, too. The red-and-black symbiote can only glance at Minnie with a complicated expression before it flees as well.

"Halt! Police!" The staccato of gunfire prompts Venom to lunge forward and absorb Minnie into their ooze. Bullets sink into their mass and are immediately spat out the way they came. The sky roars with aircraft, and it is their descent towards the the ruins that prompts Venom to take their leave.

They race down the street, dive through spaces between buildings, then through a door, down a hall. Down, down the stairs they go until they reach the very bottom. Venom retreats inside Eddie, who squeezes behind a folding chair with Minerva in his arms.

Time crawls. No one comes to look for them. Finally, Eddie checks his phone to see several missed calls. He can imagine why, now that he has time to sit down and think. Minerva squirms out of his lap and starts dancing circles; he keeps an eye on her while he fills Mrs. C in on the situation. Venom manifests as a pair of hands to twirl Minerva around, and keep her from wandering off.

In Mrs. Chen's panic, she called the police to report a missing child. Her description matched up with child of a local couple who did not have a clean criminal record. Minerva doesn't understand, but she is about to be in the center of a custody battle. Eddie starts to sweat, because he understands that his act of charity has placed him in some serious hot water.

Venom has to massage Eddie's shoulders to relieve the tension. Once he hangs up, they take the phone away and embrace him while he weeps.

"We should've gone," Eddie sobs into his hands. Frustration. Guilt. Letting one child slip through the cracks as soon as it comes into the world. The fear of having the other taken away. He would've let the two stay together, but the strain of adjusting to being a host would have been too much for her. Venom feels all of it as if it were their own. Minerva doesn't, but she has empathy. She breaks from her play and toddles over to pet his head.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. Don' be sad."

"What--no, you didn't do anything wrong." Eddie jerks his head up, and she draws her hand back. He wipes his face and gets ready to stand up, but Venom interrupts him.

**"We are not going out looking like this,"** they protest. Minerva whines and holds out her arms until Eddie sits back down. She promptly gets in his lap and starts patting him again.

"There there, there there." She stares at him with a furrowed brow no toddler should have. Eddie puts a hand on her head and ruffles her black locks.

"Thanks, kiddo...But, hey. If you're with me or Mrs. Chen, don't wander off." Eddie and Venom internally spend a few moments guessing what she was up to. It was too much of a coincidence that she just happened upon them.

"The symbiote," Venom reminds him.

"Right." Eddie thumbs some dirt away from Minerva's nose. "I know you were looking for...um...your brother? Sibling?"

"The baybee," Minerva corrects him, putting her finger on his nose.

**"It wasn't exactly a bundle of joy,"** Venom quips.

"We can't see him just yet," Eddie says. Kids understand things easier when they are in concrete terms, but he can't give Minerva an estimated time of arrival, here. They may never separate Venom's spawn from Cletus. The longer he stays quiet, the more of Minnie's attention he loses. She starts to wander away, so he gently takes her hands.

"It's safest to stay with me or Mrs. C. If you're with us, we can take care of you," he explains carefully. He can't tell if she understands. She isn't even making eye contact, but he knows firsthand that isn't the best indication of whether or not someone is listening.

"Mm." Minerva holds his hands and leans back as far as she can. The hem of her sweater grazes the floor.

Venom pokes out from Eddie's collar and puts two tiny, tiny tentacles on his cheeks. "You look better now."

"Yeah, I guess we do." He cracks a tired smile. They both know that 'better' means 'still functional'. Worst comes to worst, Venom will pilot his body. Eddie stands up and dusts off his pants. It's go time...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sleepy...I'm posting this at a quarter to midnight. I wanna work on some other symbrock oneshots on the side that don't end up as complicated family drama, lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to like, slow down the pace a bit and not get worried about the plot not progressing too fast. This is supposed to be a slow burn, after all x_x;; Thanks everyone for your continued support as always!

Blockbuster Video is buzzing with activity, despite the incident that had just occurred. Even Eddie is here, though it is at Venom and Minnie's insistence. He promises the latter a box of candy if she uses her indoor voice and doesn't run off, and she takes this so seriously she doesn't talk at all. With comical determination, she squeezes his hand and tugs him towards the Disney section. Venom voices their displeasure every step through the aisles.

**Eddie, we want a horror movie. We are not a wriggler. Get us a horror movie. And chocolate. We want the nonpareils, Eddie. Eddie!**

"Sheesh, big guy. You're not setting a good example for the kiddo here." Eddie pushes the complaining black blob down the front of his jacket. It makes him look like he has a gut, but he'll take that over people seeing an alien. While he struggles with his zipper, Minerva lets go of his hand and tries to grab a movie. She's much too small to reach, but Venom helps by sliding out and getting it for her.

"Hey!" Eddie stage-whispers. Venom drops the movie into Minnie's hands and retreats, leaving Eddie to look like he's talking to himself. An elderly gentleman a few feet away is giving him a look.

 _Couldn't you just go back inside of me?_ Eddie thinks to Venom.

 **No. We like seeing seeing what is around us through our own eyes. Have lived on this planet less time than Min. Is a little different from looking through Eddie's eyes,** comes Venom's matter-of-fact reply, and it puts things into perspective. Of course. Having access to over 30 years worth of memories is a lot different from experiencing the world yourself. Is this Venom's version of individualism?

 **No. Is like touching something instead of looking at it,** Venom explains, and Eddie sort of gets it. He snorts through his nose and looks at the DVD Minerva is pushing against his leg.

"You can talk, you know." Eddie cracks a bemused smile and squats down to her level. "Whatcha got there? Homeward Bound?"

"Issa cute!" Minerva crows, and then puts her hands over her mouth. "Oops."

Eddie chuckles.

While the other two have strong opinions about what they want, Eddie has no preference. He hasn't gotten any enjoyment out of movies--or most things, really--for quite a while. Eddie is glad that the others are coping well, but he can't distract himself. Everywhere he looks, it's all the same: the battle of the mysterious creatures replay on the news and social media. Photos have emerged, revealing millions of dollars of property damage. Volunteers mop the blood off the walls, most of it spelling 'Carnage Rules' in messy bold letters. Naturally, that is what they're calling the dangerous red symbiote. The black one is still a mystery, but now everyone is on the lookout. It makes Eddie and Venom's night job too dangerous, and searching for Carnage impossible. Venom hates it, but they and Eddie have had to stay inside.

That has to be part of the reason Venom is so eager to come out. They haven't masked in a week, because there hasn't been any time. Between writing articles, getting caught up on debt, and juggling legal paperwork, Eddie has been left overwhelmed. At one point he and Venom discussed the possibility of them using his body while he sleeps, but they were both iffy on the idea and discarded it. Venom would have done it in the beginning, but they were too deep into a relationship to want to anymore. Eddie still feels the temptation, though, and he doesn't blame them. He misses it, too, but not enough to give up his autonomy for any amount of time. Boundaries are the foundation of a good relationship, especially a symbiosis.

He's grateful for the time he gets to mull over these things, because break time is over once they all get home. Through some miracle, he was allowed to keep custody of Minerva, but that might not last long. Raising a child? In this apartment? Eddie can hear the social worker's voice in his head, and rolls his eyes. Yeah, yeah. So sue him for feeling frustrated. He's doing the best he can. It's not enough though, isn't it? Why is there so much? Ugh. He can't tell if this restlessness belongs to him or Venom. Venom says it's both of theirs. They share everything, after all.

Venom is sure that if the others knew about them, they wouldn't be struggling with custody or whatever other legal issues they don't understand. Eddie disagrees. Well, okay. They don't share every single thing. They've got their own opinions.

 **Eddie, we should talk to Annie. We like Annie. She can help us,** Venom suggests. They're all but separated from Eddie and going through the fridge for something to eat. Minerva appears below them, seeking attention, and is placated with a tickling tendril.

"No! I mean--" Eddie groans and taps the keyboard harder. "We can deal with this ourselves."

**There's a 99% chance she knows what's going on already.**

"What's the other one percent?" Eddie rolls his eyes.

**She lives under a rock.**

"Bee, I'm hungry!" Minerva interrupts. Venom pours her a bowl of cereal and sits her down at the table. "Nuh, want to watch the telly with it."

Eddie doesn't know how to counter that without sounding like a hypocrite. He eats in front of the TV all the time and she has seen him. God, he's such a bad influence. He wants to cry. He's tearing up right now, amazing.

"Eddie? Telly..." Minerva slouches into her seat, looking ready to cry as well. Venom stretches themselves across the table to pat both of them at the same time. A third tentacle picks Eddie's phone from his pocket.

Venom goops on the table while the phone rings, and springs to attention when they hear Anne's voice on the other line. Venom wiggles, and the table wobbles with them.

 **Annie, come over here. We are back on our bullshit,** Venom says as soon as Anne picks up. They lean over to smooch Eddie on the cheek, and then reach for Minerva.

**Yes...It is a long story...You will see when you come over...Yes! We are! Bring food!...No!...Fine.**

Venom literally stretches themselves thin comforting Eddie, holding Minerva, and talking on the phone. With a grunt of frustration, they wind up almost completely formed, with a black cord being the only thing connecting them with their host. Without a proper body to mold around, they feel especially gelatinous.

 **Annie please hurry, we are melting,** Venom whines into the phone. Minerva has stopped crying, and is morosely sticking her hands into their gloopy arm. **Okay. We can wait.**

Venom spends the next twenty minutes putting boxes in different piles, and making Minerva giggle by tossing her in the air. Eddie gets up to combine with Venom, and they assume their proper form just as the doorbell rings. Anne, when she arrives, is treated to the sight of a massive alien with a chirruping toddler in one arm. Venom grins with all of their teeth showing, and is dismayed when she doesn't smile back.

**Are you mad at us?**

"I've been worried, actually," Anne retorts. "Eddie hasn't been answering my or Dan's calls."

Those reporters must not have caught Minerva on camera, because the look Anne gives her is one of confusion. "Who is this?"

Minerva, who had been doing well with going out in public and being around strangers, puts her hands over her face. A door unlocks down the hall, prompting Venom usher Anne inside so they can lock the door. Anne regards what she can see of the apartment with a curl of her lip. It's the same look Venom has seen in Eddie's memories, when he neglected the dishes or shrank one of her sweaters in the wash.

 **This? This is Minerva.** Venom gestures to the toddler, who peeks out from behind her chubby fingers to gawk at the pretty stranger. Anne moves a wastebasket off an armchair and sits down. She isn't in the mood to formally introduce herself, it seems. Venom perches on the edge of the sofa, across from Anne, and sits the child on their knee.

Venom shares a lot of things with Eddie, and that includes a lingering throb of the heart when they are near Anne. They're sensitive to the little gestures: her short sigh, the way she crosses her legs and leans forward like she's ready to indulge them in a secret.

 **We assume you've seen us on the box,** Venom says to break the silence.

"Yeah. Is this new symbiote a leftover from the Life Foundation, or...?"

**It is our spawn.**

"Your spawn," Anne repeats.

 **Like this one,** Venom clarifies as they bounce Minerva on their knee.

"I'm going to guess: you didn't go through the legal process."

**We found her in the garbage!**

Anne slaps her forehead, and Venom doesn't blame her. Her hand slides to her cheek. "Oh my god, you guys...You should gone to someone right away. Why didn't you go to anyone?"

 **She needed us. Would have been taken away from us.** Venom sets Minerva down so she can run to look out the window. If she understands what they're talking about, she's doing a great job of playing dumb about it.

 **Eddie meant to,** Venom elaborates when Anne still doesn't say anything. Eddie doesn't like that silence. They personally are fine, but their hands shake. Their grin strains. The silence is suffocating. **Don't look at us like that.**

"I'm just collecting my thoughts." Anne looks up at them. "Eddie, I'm not mad at you. It's okay."

Eddie's doubt is palpable. Venom kneads his hands together, knowing their love's are under them. **_We trust Annie,_** they think to him. **_She can help us. She is a good person._**

There would be silence between them if it weren't for Minerva, who has just turned on the TV in Eddie's room. They both look over at the same time, and see her jumping up and down on Eddie's bed.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Anne asks.

 **I am. Eddie is not. Is busy. Worried about a lot.** Venom leans back against the sofa. The backboard creaks under their weight. **Can't go out. Can't find Carnage. Wants to help the little one but doesn't know how.**

Neither of them need to point out that Venom doesn't know, either.

Anne crosses her legs. A short sigh leaves her lips. "There are parenting classes, books, counseling, your other friends. Haven't you called even a single person? No legal advice? Nothing?"

Venom fidgets with their wrist, and they realize it's Eddie trying to play with his bracelets. Aside from asking Mrs. Chen to babysit that one time, they've been handling everything on their own.

"I get that you're anxious about this, Eddie, but you've got to step up and find help. For her. You can't control whatever that new symbiote is doing. Just focus on what you can do." Anne's eyes travel back to Minerva, who has dozed off on a pillow. "Can you do that for me?"

Venom feels an itch, and parts their face to allow Eddie to show themselves. They then retreat fully, no longer feeling the need to front for now.

"I can do it for her," Eddie says. "Uh, thanks, Annie."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, haha! I did it! I updated my fic! The holiday season is a bit hectic for me, plus I was having trouble staying focused on writing. But I finished this chapter! I'll finish this fic even if I have to chip away at it.

When Minerva looks at the situation, she only understands that she's staying with Eddie for a long time. There are also, for some reason, a lot of people who come and go to their little apartment. They announce their arrivals with thundering footsteps that send her crawling under the bed. There she lies, belly collecting dust as she watches people moving furniture around. Sometimes, the people who come in don't touch anything at all: they just ask Eddie a lot of questions.

They want to talk to her, too. She loathes to come out from hiding, but alas. Eddie has tempted her with a sheet of stickers. It makes up for all the difficult questions they ask her, mostly about what she was up to before she wound up in the trash. Ten minutes into her explanation, she grows restless and kicks her way out of Eddie's arms.

As a rule, Minerva doesn't like to think about complicated things. Her situation is not just complicated, it's convoluted. That's what she would call it, if she had the vocabulary for it. Her vocabulary consists of short sentences, a limited palette of words, and nonverbal communication. It's not as much as what everyone around her has, which frustrates her to no end.

It used to get her in trouble, but today, Eddie sits patiently with her as she runs her fingers along the exposed brick wall. The little race cars are moved around the track by Eddie, who doesn't ask her why she stopped playing out of nowhere.

"What's up, kiddo?" he probes. When Minerva doesn't respond, he pokes her belly. "Boop."

Minerva recoils with squealing laughter. Just as quickly as she spaced out, she's sitting back down, lining up the cars.

"I was thinkin' about uhhh..." she trails off when she sees Venom emerge. "Bee!"

"Bee?"

"No!" Minerva waves her arm in front of Eddie's face. "Was thinking about, um, Carn."

It's not a lie, but rather the closest approximation to her circumstances. Every day, she feels his presence tug her in a different direction. Kind of how Eddie tugs at his bracelets, or how Venom sticks to things. But most importantly, how the toy cars stick to Venom's mass and get launched out. Minerva chases one all the way across the room.

"Hah! Perfect landing," Eddie laughs. Minerva looks over her shoulder to see him playfully thwap Venom where their shoulder would've been.

He hoists her up so she can retrieve the car, and for a moment, the three of them look out into the street. A mist of snow tumbles continuously, unsatisfied with the powdered sugar layer already coating the tops of buildings and cars. When Minerva puts her hands to the glass, they come away feeling cold (the heater is in the other room).

"Last time this place got snow was 1976," Eddie tells her. This is her first time seeing snow, and evidently Venom's, too. They plaster themselves against the window and open their mouth wide.

**Is cold out there. We are going outside! Right now!** Venom pulls at the latch, and is joined by Minerva. She, too, would jump out the window if it means she gets to play in the snow. Eddie, who has enough common sense for all of them, backs away. Venom stays stuck there like putty and stretches.

"Uh, no. I got a better idea." Eddie glances at the clock on the wall. Minerva recalls him needing to do something in some hours, but she doesn't remember what.

Ten minutes later, Eddie and Minerva are outside, bundled in their warmest coats. Venom has compensated for their lack of true winter gear by masquerading as a scarf and pair of gloves, branching themselves between the two through the hands. Minerva can feel tell they're even more excited than she is, and it's infectious. When they've reached the park, neither of them can control themselves.

Minerva dashes out into the snow, whooping and jumping until she takes a tumble. Rolling onto her back, she sees nothing above but the cold grey sky in all its infinity and immeasurable depth.

Venom, fully formed around Eddie, takes a running leap into a snowdrift. No sooner do they disappear into the white do they burst free from it, like an obsidian butterfly.

**This would be considered warm on Klyntar!** Venom calls out. Minerva has never left Earth, but feels familiar with the blustery winds and hard ground softened by snow: the only precipitation that most symbiotes will ever experience. Temperatures that low would turn little Minnie into an ice cube. Even going outside on a day like this could give her a terrible chill.

She climbs onto their shoulders, something she can't always do with Eddie. When her arms are securely around their neck, they dash off across the field. Had it not been for the city on the horizon, the line between sea and sky might've blurred together into an infinite, blank canvas. Minerva squeals with laughter all the way down to the coast, where icy water laps at the rocky shore. Here, the chance of being found is slim, but the potential for fun is great. This would be her first time swimming, if Venom would just let her in.

**Is dangerous. You would freeze,** Venom says, but 'danger' isn't in Minerva's vocabulary. She tries to jump off, but they hold her back with an extra pair of arms. **It'll be even colder than not having a jacket. And then you will have to walk home like that.**

Minerva pulls a face and decides to stop resisting. Venom kneels at the water's edge and picks up a stone in their claws. **We can't go into the water either. Eddie says it cold. But we can still play with it.**

With a flick of their wrist, they send the stone skipping across the water. Eddie is good at this. You want to try?

They place a small, round stone in the palm of her hand. She flings it into the river, where it lands with a plop. Venom shakes their head and skips another stone to demonstrate. **No, like this.**

Minerva watches it glide across the water, and decides that her way is easier. She shakes her head throws another one in.

"Like this," she corrects them.

**Like this.**

"Nuh." She wraps her arms around herself and turns away.

**Minnieeee.** Venom pokes her cheek. She covers her mouth so she won't laugh, and holds her ground. About a minute passes, and then she hears the faint rattle of rocks. Her curiosity gets the best of her, and she looks over to see Venom tossing a stone into the water just as she did. That alone is enough to get a smile out of her.

They play like this for some time, until the wind picks up and Venom guesses that enough time has passed. They shrink back into Eddie, who carries Minerva back towards the apartment. She rests her chin on his shoulder and closes her eyes. For the first time today she feels like she can ignore all the difficult things.


End file.
